Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20141006201634
Okkkk I'm gonna do one more song bc I have no idea what it's about and the other 2 I did. "Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back" by My Chemical Romance. (Ok, a little into the song, my perception of the song is turning around. I thought it was about a couple, but now it feels more like the band talking to the fans...). Are y'all ready where you are? Are y'all ready where you are? Are y'all ready where you are? Na na na na na, na na na na na Na na na na na, na na na na na Right now! I hope you're ready for a firefight 'Cause the devil's got your number tonight (Maybe he's saying a lot of bad things are gonna happen, and you have to be willing to fight them off) (They say!) "We're never leaving this place alive" But if you sing these words, we'll never die (The sense of not committing suicide (the songs help you stay alive)) Get off the ledge and drop the knife (Again, not committing suicide (not jumping from a high place or stabbing/cutting yourself)) Not a victim of a victim's life (This is saying that you're not a victim of living, you're not really a victim of anything if you hate your life) Because this ain't a room full of suicides (He's saying you shouldn't kill yourself, and possibly that it could trigger a chain of other people to do so as well) We're believers, I believe tonight (He believes that you can be strong) We can leave this world, leave it all behind (This could be talking about the songs, in the sense of escaping bad feelings through them) We can steal this car if your folks don't mind (You can do whatever you want, or maybe it's literal and saying you can drive away from wherever you are and take some time to yourself) We can live forever if you've got the time (You can have a long, happy life if you don't end it for yourself) Na na na na na, na na na na na If you save yourself tonight Na na na na na, na na na na na If you save yourself tonight (Saving yourself being staying alive) I'll tell you all how the story ends Where the good guys die and the bad guys win (By killing yourself-the better person-you're letting everyone who bullies you win) (Who cares?) (Who cares what they say about you) This ain't about all the friends you made But the graffiti they write on your grave (It doesn't matter how many friends you have, how many people like you, and it's not a good reason to end your life) For all of us who've seen the light Salute the dead and lead the fight (Everyone who's almost killed themselves, or tried and failed, feeling stronger than ever and leading the people who still want to die and remembering everyone who has committed suicide) Hail, hail! Who gives a d*mn if we lose the war? (How can I put this? It's sort of...another way of asking who cares about the bullies. Like, it's not going to matter in the future) Let the walls come down, let the engines roar (Be yourself regardless of what others say) We can leave this world, leave it all behind We can steal this car if your folks don't mind We can live forever if you've got the time (Whoa!) I'm the only friend that makes you cry (The band towards the fans, saying that they make them cry out of happiness and hope) You're a heart attack in black hair dye (Being yourself again) So just save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight (The band will deflect everyone's harmful words so you stay alive, kind of like having someone defend you in a fistfight) Are y'all ready where you are at? If you save yourself tonight ('Cause we're coming for you) Can you save yourself tonight? Right now! 'Cause I'll hold them back! We can leave this world, leave it all behind We can steal this car if your folks don't mind We can live forever if you've got the time You motherf***er! (Whoa!) You're the broken glass in the morning light (Broken glass is harmful, and in a way, you're almost hurting everyone who bullies you by not caring and shining like broken glass in the sun) Be a burning star if it takes all night (Do whatever it takes to rise above) So just save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight Na na na na na, na na na na na (If you save yourself tonight) Na na na na na, na na na na na (Can you save yourself tonight?) Overall, it's saying don't let anyone bring you down; music will always be there for you and can pick you up even when you don't want to live anymore. xxMadixx "I hope you like the stars I stole for you, one hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue."